The invention relates to a monolithic static memory cell having two cross-coupled inverters each of which are comprised of a series connection of a field effect switching transistor and a load element designed as a field effect transistor connected to a supply voltage.
Such a memory cell, which is used in digital semiconductor memories with random access (RAM), is for example known in structure and manner of operation from the book "Data Memories" by H. Kaufmann, R. Oldenbourg Publishing Company, Munich 1973, pp. 146-150, incorporated herein by reference.